


Ugly Sweaters Unite!

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol and Bonnie are the only ones wearing ugly sweaters at the staff Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters Unite!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Christmas Party
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Oh, thank god. I'm not the only one.” Kol said as he approached the pretty brunette standing by the cake buffet. Her hair was short and she had a dark complexion which made the bright colours of her Christmas sweater look really nice.  
“Oh, you're wearing a Christmas Sweater as well.” she stated, after making out the source of the voice. They were both at the school's staff Christmas Party. The school they worked at was the Withmore Institute for girls, a private girls School which paid exceptionally well.  
“I've never seen you before …” Kol said, waiting for her to fill in her name.  
“Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet.” she filled the blank.  
“Bonnie, nice name by the way. Are you a new teacher?” he asked, joining her in leaning against the table.  
“Yeah, I started this September. I'm the new Biology teacher. I also started the Herbology club.” she replied, smiling at him. She barely knew any of her new colleagues as she was a bit preoccupied with teaching her own classes (for the first time) and with moving into the teacher's dorm and arranging the move to her flat off-campus. She wanted everything to go smoothly when she moved in during the upcoming Christmas Holidays.  
“Ah, I heard about that. Some of my girls dropped the band in favour of Herbology. I'm the music teacher and I took over the band last year. Kol Mikaelson.” Kol replied, introducing himself.  
“Nice to meet you. But if you've been here for awhile how come you didn't know about the dress code?” Bonnie asked, taking a look at his Christmas jumper. It was just as hideous as hers.  
“Ah well, the dress code changes every year and my dear friend Jenna,” he pointed at the orange haired woman who currently chatted with the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman if Bonnie wasn't mistaken, “told me this year's motto was Ugly Sweaters. Was stupid enough to believe her.”  
“Do you two have a prank war going on? I used to do that with my best friend when we were in college, got really ugly sometimes.” Bonnie asked, remembering the times her and Elena got each other into real trouble because of their stupid prank war. But it was fun and games, mostly.  
“Yeah, something like that.” Kol confirmed, glaring at Jenna before he turned towards Bonnie. “Want to help me to retaliate?” he asked, a mischievous smirk adorning his features.  
“Do I really want to get Jenna on my bad side?” Bonnie asked him, one eyebrow risen.  
“Probably not, she's a prank goddess.” Kol replied easily, shrugging.  
“Well, what's your plan, then?” Bonnie asked, giggling at the brilliant smile he gave her at that.

* * *

 “Okay guys, be careful with those cacti, I don't want any of you to hurt yourselves or the other plants. Careful!” Bonnie advised her students as they carried the plants they studied in their Herbology class form the greenhouses into the gym hall.  
Kol told her that Jenna, or Ms. Sommers, was the PE teacher. She offered an rhythmic gymnastics club which would start in 30 minutes exactly. Kol built the end of the line and carried another two pots they were placing in the gym hall.  
After Bonnie agreed on helping Kol with his revenge he came up with several elaborate plans on how he could get back at her by stopping her class form happening. He was over at Bonnie's newly moved-into flat and it was three days before the term started up again.

* * *

 “Okay, but how about we fill the whole gym hall with balloons, it would be efficient and would only take about two to three hours beforehand.” Kol suggested as he flopped down on the armchair next to the couch on which Bonnie laid.  
“Two to three hours I don't have because the gym hall will be occupied until one hour before Jenna's class and I have my Herbology class and you the band during that time frame. The headmistress will have our heads if this prank war will stop three classes form happening.” Bonnie replied. They were going in circles.  
“Ugh!” Kol groaned, dramatically covering his eyes with his arm as he slumped back into the seat.  
“C'mon, there has to be an efficient way of blocking the gym hall.” Bonnie mumbled, sitting up.  
“Why can't we just set birds free in there? Or use a giant plant? A man eating one, preferably.” he groaned. Bonnie sat up straighter, her eyes lightening up.  
“A giant plant! Of course! As soon as the band has finished you and your girls come over to the greenhouses and us and our students help us emptying the greenhouses and putting every available plant into the gym hall! It's only a five minute walk if we don't walk through the school but use the emergency exit of the gym hall. That way we should even have enough time to get our students and ourselves out of sight before the first girls arrive for warm-up.” Bonnie said. Kol perked up with every sentence until her sat straight in his armchair, smiling brightly.  
“Bonnie Bennett, you are brilliant!” he said, jumping onto the couch and smothering her in a hug,  
“Ah!” she squealed in surprise giggling as Kol tackled her.

* * *

 Ten minutes later they were finished and shooed their students away, thanking them for their help. The band and herbology girls left giggling, excited that they were part of their teachers' prank war. Bonnie and Kol made their way into the teachers' lounge, glad that neither Jenna nor any other teacher was there.  
“Jenna is going to hate us for this.” Kol said happily as he carried two cups of tea over to where Bonnie sat, giving her one before he sat down with his own.  
“To us and a brilliant prank.” Bonnie said, raising her cup of tea.  
“To us.” Kol agreed, clinking his cup against Bonnie's before both of them took a sip.


End file.
